macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 69th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *'Dudley the Dragon ''(Meridian Worldwide) (Removed from Parade, Retired) - 1st and only time''' *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) ''- 10th time *Spider-Man ''(Marvel Comics) ''- 9th time *Big Bird ''(Children's Television Workshop) ''- 8th time *Snoopy & Woodstock ''(United Media) (Retired) - 8th and last time *Bart Simpson (Fox, Inc.) ''(Retired) - 6th and last time *Quik Bunny ''(Nestlé Beverage Company) ''- 8th time *Barney the Dinosaur ''(The Lyons Group) ''- 2nd time *SkyDancer (Abrams Gentile Entertainment) ''- 1st time' *Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA of America) ''(Removed from Parade) - 3rd time *Izzy ''(Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games) ''(to promote 1996 Summer Olympics, Retired) - 3rd and last time '' *Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''- 14th time *The Pink Panther ''(Metro Goldwyn Mayer/United Artists) ''- 8th time *Beethoven ''(Universal Studios) (Retired) - 3rd time *Betty Boop ''(King Features Syndicate) ''(First time since 1992) - 6th time *Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) ''- 6th time *'Eben Bear ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' *The Cat in the Hat '(Random House Children's Publishing) - 2nd time Novelty Balloons * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) - 2nd time * Macy's White Stars (Green text) (Macy's) - 10th time * Pumpkins (Macy's) ''- 4th time * Wiggle Worm ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Children's Television Workshop) ''- 8th time * Circus Ball and Flower Ball ''(Macy's) - 11th time * Fujifilm's Blimp ''(Fujifilm) ''- 1st time *Baseball, Basketball & Football (Macy's) ''- 5th time * Macy's White Stars (Red text) ''(Macy's) - 10th time * Ice Cream Cone (Macy's) - 9th time * Snowstars (Macy's) ''- 8th time * Poinsettias ''(Macy's) ''(Retired) - 8th and last time Falloons *Humpty Dumpty ''(Macy's) - 5th time *'M&M's Chocolate Factory ''(M&M's) - 1st time''' *Sea Venture (Macy's) - 2nd time Floats * Santaland Express (Macy's) ''- 11th time * Tom Turkey ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * Macy's Queen Showboat ''(Macy's) (First time since 1991, Retired) * Cornucopia (Macy's) ''- 3rd time * 'Hello Kitty ''(Sanrio) ''- 1st and only time ' * Mother Duck with Two Ducklings ''(Macy's) * Sesame Street (Children's Television Workshop) ''- 2nd time * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship ''(Macy's) ''- 3rd time * '''Fujifilm's Picture Prefect ''(FujiFilm) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time * Dragon Tales '(Macy's) (Retired) - 3rd time * Barney's Circus Wagon (The Lyons Group) (Retired) - 1st and only time * Big Apple (New York Daily News) ''- 14th time * 'SEGA's Pico Bus ''(SEGA of America) (Retired) - 1st and only time * Statue of Liberty ''(GMC) ''- 3rd time * Western Village '(Macy's) (Retired) * Soaring Spirits Canoe ''(Macy's) ''- 10th time * Salute to Movie Musicals ''(American Movie Classics) ''- 2nd time * Holiday Sweets ''(Dunkin' Donuts) ''- 2nd time * A Christmas Carol (Madison Square Garden) (Retired) - 1st and only time * Santa's Sleigh ''(Macy's) ''- 8th time Performers/Celebrities *All-4-One *Oksana Baiul *Joseph Barbara *Carol Channing *The Cast of A Christmas Carol *Roaemary Clooney *Ann B. Davis *Nick Clooney *Matthew Broderick *The Stars of Sesame Street *Richard Dreyfuss *Andy Garcia *Timothy Gibbs *Rudy Giuliani *The Radio City Rockettes *Kelsey Grammer *Valerie Harper *Jacqueline Hinton *The Lawrence Brothers *Sheri Lewis and Lamb Chop *Thyme Lewis *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *LL Cool J *Terrence Mann *Kellie Martin *Burke Moses *Peter Reckell *Jon Secada *Kenny Raskin *Mark Valley *Diego Serrano *Shawntel Smith *Stevie Wonder *Ben Verren *Lillias Whote *Shania Twain Performance Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *UCA Cheerleaders Marching Bands *Homewood High School Marching Band *University High School Marching Band *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pickerington High School Marching Band *Grenada High School Marching Band *Clovis West High School Marching Band *East Carteret High School Marching Band *Carlisle High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Danbury High School Marching Band *Denison High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *Boston College Marching Band *Jamestown High School Marching BandCategory:Lineups Category:1990s Parades